1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to keyboards, particularly to a carbon nanotube-based keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional keyboards are made of hard plastics and are rigid in structure. Furthermore, the conventional keyboards are relatively large in size when paired with small electronic devices, which then becomes a bulky accessory with limited portability.
What is needed, therefore, is a keyboard that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.